Forever My Lady
by KaosButterfly
Summary: A Servant Of Evil take on, I own nothing. Dedicated to my best friend, and fellow writer/fangirl/cosplayer/otaku/weirdo/creeper/obsesser, Xanlise. Rated T for later Blood and Gore content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story! This is Based Off Of Servant Of Evil, The Vocaloid Song By Kagamine Len, I am going to writing a story for each song in The Evil Series (Hopefully.) This story is dedicated to mah best friend, Xanlise (GO TO HER PROFILE! yes I know her in real life)**

**Her fav Vocaloid is Len and I love this song and I'm just like: MAAAAHH! WHY NOT!? Nowww, heheheh, Totally random Vocaloid, (not really, Learn the Evil Story) GAKUPO! **

**Gakupo: O_O what.**

**Me: Would you PLEASSEEE Do the disclaimer?**

**Gakupo: Can't Kaito do it?**

**Me: -_- I will get a freaking Utau/Vipperloid to do it. RITSU!**

**Gakupo: BUT THIS IS VOCALOID!**

**Me: ... .VOCALOIDDDD!**

**Gakupo: -_- aaah, I have caught on.**

**Me: *being annoying till Gakupo does disclaimer***

**Gakupo: FINEEE! MISUI-ATTEMPT DOES OWN VOCALOID IN ANY WAY! **

**Me: That includes Songs, Series, Characters, Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah pickles Blah Blah.**

* * *

_"No! Len!"_

_"Rin!"_

_"Stop it! Bring Len back right now! I command it! I am your princess! Do as I say!"_

_"Rin!"_

_"No! Stop it! Mother stop this!"_

_"This is your fathers decree. My apolegies, Rin."_

_"No! Stop it! Len! Len!"_

_"Rin!"_

* * *

Len opened his eyes slowly and shivered. "Rin..." He spoke the name gently, Before every thought poured into his brain. The last day.

Len jumped out of bed and dressed quickly before running down the stairs - And running into something; or someone.

"Len! Calm down!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Luka-Sensei! I-I'm just excited! I get to-"

"I know very well what today is, Len. But you aren't leaving yet. Come now, It's time for breakfast."

Len nodded and followed his teacher through the halls, Attempting to surpress his excitement.

_I get to go home... To the castle... To Rin..._

* * *

The day wouldn't go by fast enough, Len's sparring lesson seemed to drag on for a thousand years before he could finally begin to ready himself to go home.

Soon, Len was standing outside, waiting for his bags to be loaded onto a carriage.

"Len."

Luka frowned and looked away. "I shall miss you as well, Len."

"L-Luka-Sensei?"

Len felt his body shrink as he was engulfed in a hug. "I really will miss you, Len. So.. So much."

"Luka-Sensei..."

"Anyway." Luka stood. "Wait for Meiko-Sensei and then, you may go."

Moments later, Meiko ran out and grabbed the small blonde boy. "KYAA! LEN! I DON'T YOU TO GO YET! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY HERE A WHILE!"

"Meiko-Sensei! I can't breath!"

"KYAA! LEN! IF YOU LEAVE THE I'LL COME TOO! EVEN IF I'M JUST A PEASANT!"

"WHAAAT!?"

Meiko set Len down. "It's settled!" Meiko pointed a finger into the sky. "I will come with you!"

Luka sighed. "You're drunk aren't you, Meiko?"

"Shut up! My drinking won't affect my decision!"

"Excuse me, Prince Len, It is time to go."

Len turned. "I am not a Prince, I was born to protect Rin, I came here so that I may do that, And I leave her as a servant. Even It is needed, I will be a Servant Of Evil."

* * *

**Len is so hot when he's serious. ^_^ **

**Xanlise: *murders me* MINE!**

**Me: Meh, Fine. I get the Prince of Blue! ^_^**

**Kaito: Why wasn't I even mentioned? AND WHY DIDN'T I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Me: CAUSE GAKUPO LITERALLY MADE THIS STORY! HE WAS THE FORTUNE TELLER THAT TOLD THE PROPHECY LEN WOULD DESTROY EVERYTHING, THUS CAUSING HIS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH COOKIE BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**READ THE STORY!**

**I bet you didn't notice that I said baka in my blah rant.**

**And now you're going back searching for the baka that isn't there! _**

**ME-SA TROLL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God this story is still making me cry! :( Anway! A longer chapter! ^_^ Enjoy! And to make up for last time. Kaito-Kun?**

**Kaito: YAAAAY! Misui-Attempt does own Vocaloid!**

**Me: :3 Gotta love the Prince Of Blue**

* * *

Len was gently shaken by his Red covered instructer. "Hmm? Meiko-Sensei? What is it?"

"Len, We're here! At the castle!"

"W-what!?"

Moments later footsteps pounded outside the carriage and the door was thrown open. "LEN!" Len was attacked by a flash of yellow.

"R-Rin!?"

"OH LEN I MISSED YOU **SO** MUCH! KYAA! I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Rin pulled away and stared at Len. "Kyaaa! I have such a cute little brother!"

"R-Rin... You're gorgeous!"

"W-What?" Rin reached up and touched her yellow hair. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're beautiful!"

"Oh! Thankyou Len! Oh. Who is this?" The yellow princess looked at Meiko.

"I am Meiko, Len's sword instructor."

"Oh, I see."

"And you are Princess Rin! Where is your mother?"

Rin frowned. "Actually. I'm queen now." Mama died last week.

Len's aqua widened. "W-What?"

Rin looked at Len. "I am Queen, But!" Rin smiled and hugged Len. "You're my faithful servant! Mama told me not to make you a Prince, But you shall be treated like one!"

"R-Rin-Sama..."

"Sama?"

Len stepped out of carriage and kneeled. "You are forever my Lady, As I am your servant. You are my Princess, And my Queen, And You have me as a Loyal Servant. I Have been gone for 5 years training to be your servant, To keep you safe and alive at any cost. I will sin, I will kill, I will destroy entire countries if that what you please." Len looked up at his Yellow Queen. "I am here to serve the Yellow Kingdom, And _you_, Above all else."

Rin stared at the blonde boy kneeling before her, Before smiling.

* * *

_1 year later._

Rin sat on her throne, looking very bored, Her ever faithful yellow servant beside her who's likeness surely showed.

"Bring in villager." She commanded.

A woman with long brown hair and dressed in red was led in.

Rin smiled evily. "Ahaha! Now, Shall we begin?"

The red woman threw herself at Rin's feet. "M-My Queen, Please. The village is dying. Please! Help us!"

"You are here to serve me, Even if it leads you to poverty!"

"P-Please! Len! You-" The red woman was kicked by Rin's yellow slippered foot. "How dare you speak so fowardly to one who lives in this palace."

The red woman sobbed. "P-Please..."

Rin smiled and snarled at the same time. "Go. You disgusting and unmannerly dog."

The woman of red looked up, Glaring. "I, Meiko, Vow on this day, This moment in this room, That I shall become a Daughter Of Vengeance, And To take your head off your royally clothed shoulders."

Rin smiled as the clock sounded. "Oh, It's tea time." Rin stood and left, Followed by her yellow servant.

"Rin-Sama. The village truely is being driven to poverty." Said Len.

Rin sighed. "But Len, My dress is becoming to tattered! I must have a new one! What will people think of their queen if I simply have it _repaired_! They'll find me cheap and simple!" Rin turned and pouted to her twin. "Oh Len, Truely you understand, Right?"

Len kneeled "Of course, My Queen."

Rin sighed. "You're always so formal! You may be my servant but you're also my little brother." Rin sat in front of Len and smiled.

"Rin-Sama..."

"Oh... By the way! I have a request of you!"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to Green Country."

"And What is my mission there?"

Rin smiled.

* * *

**:o What is Rin planning? Will Meiko Get her revenge? Why Am I so terrible at these questions?**

**Anywaaaaay!**

**Meiko: I'm gonna kill Rin!**

**Me: Calm down Meiko!**

**Len: STAY AWAY FROM RIN!**

**Rin: Thanks Len!**

**Miku: Don't fight!**

**Me: -_- Shut up Miku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE YA GO! Here is one of the saddest parts. :( Miku?**

**Miku: Yeah? **

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Miku: Sure! Misui-Attempt does own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len walked through the green countries streets, holding packages and looking around

_Where is she? Ugh, Why can't I find this target for Rin? I Have to find her! _

Just then, Len's hat flew off by7 a large gust of wind. "Aah!" Len ran after it, But before he could, A frail hand snatched it out the air and stared at it.

Holding the hat was a amazingly beautiful girl green hair and a matching dress.

Len stared at her.

The girl in Green looked at him. "Ooh, Is this yours?"

Her voice was sweet and small, The most lovely thing Len had ever heared.

"Yes..."

The girl in green smiled. "Here you are then." The green girl handed the cap to him. "I'm Miku, Princess of the green country. And this is Kaito, My fiance."

Len froze. "M-Miku? The princess?"

"Yes. Why?"

"N-No reason..." Len watched the man in blue as he turned away to speak with someone. "W-Would you meet me by the well outside the village tonight...?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm from the yellow country, I.. I have to talk to you. My name is Len."

"Oh! Very well then." Miku smiled and laughed. "I'll come!" Miku grabbed Kaito's arm and they began leaving. Miku looked back. "See you soon, Len!"

Len stared at Miku and clutched his chest.

_W-What is this? This feeling in my chest... It's warm.. But.. My heart aches._

* * *

"Len! Are you here?"

Len walked out from behind the well. "Miku?"

"Oh! Len! There you are! What did you want did you need to talk about?"

Len stared down. "Miku... I..I'm so sorry!"

Len ran at Miku, Bringing a knife out.

Miku's green eyes widened as Len plunged the knife into Miku's heart.

The green girl fell against the yellow boy, Blood pouring out of her.

Tears streamed down Len's face. "M-Miku... I am so sorry... But I must do this for my Princess... My Queen."

Miku smiled gently. "I Understand..Len." Miku fell limp against Len, and feel to the ground.

Len stared down at the crumpled body of the girl he loved, tears streaming down his face. "Miku..." Len fell to his knees, and, all of his feelings overwhelming him. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAH!" He threw the knife at a tree and it burried itself up to hilt into the trunk. "No! No! Damn it! Damn it all! No!" Len hit the ground, Pulling grass out of the ground and throwing it.

Len breathed heavily, attempting to calm down. He stood and went over to Miku's limp body and pulled it to the well, Resting her against it.

The yellow boy stared at his green love, And laying both hands on his cheeks, Kissed her gently. "I am sorry, My love."

Len stood and walked away, hiss clothing and hands bloody, and face covered with tears.

Soon, A Prince clad of Blue walked into the clearing, And saw his fiance laying against the well, Covered in blood, White, and above all else: Dead.

Kaito stumbled over to the body of the girl and collapsed. "M-Miku?"

The girl didn't reply, But simply layed there.

Kaito grabbed the girl and held her, Sobbing. "Miku!" Then Kaito looked up.

"That boy... The yellow country... Did this..." Kaito looked down. "Rin..."

* * *

**WAAAAAAH! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS! WAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Miku: I DIED!**

**Me: Shut up your dead.**

**Miku: Oh right! *splays on ground***

**Me: perfect!**

**Len: *crying in corner with Kaito* Miku..**

**Me: -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously loving this story! Hope that my friend is also loving it! (Jk I asked her already, I was so she liked it) Anyway: Here is a part that isnt actually included in the manga or the song. (Yet)**

**So here ya go! Forever My lady: FOUR! Neru-Chan?**

**Neru: *Text text text text text text text text text* what.**

**Me: Um? Disclaimer?**

**Neru: Not right now.**

**Me: -_- How am I most like you?**

**Neru: I dunno. *text text text***

**Me: FINE! *grabs random Vipperloid* RITSU!**

**Ritsu: AAAAH!**

**Me: Okay nevermind... RANDOM VOCALOID! DO DISCLAIMER!**

**Luka: -_- Misui-Attempt does own Vocaloid.**

**Me: Luka.. You're a freaking life saver. **

* * *

Len walked through the corridors of the Yellow Castle, His heart was heavy... He just wanted to see his lovely, adorable sibling.

"Len!" Len was attacked by his sister and a small flash of green.

Len's eyes widened. "Rin! Whats that green!?"

Rin backed away and held of a green, Crushed rose.

Len stared at it.

"M-Miku..."

"She's dead right? You did as I ordered?"

"Of course, My Lady."

"Brilliant! I am so proud Len!"

Len stared down. "You ordered me to do something, And I have vowed to do it." Len looked up. "You Are Forever My Lady, and I am just a Servant. If need be, I will be a Servant Of Evil."

Rin stared at him for a moment, before smiling. "You're so serious Len. I know! How about you sing to me during tea! Come on!" Rin grabbed her identical servants hand and ran down the halls to a garden where tea was being served.

Rin sat down and smiled at her brother.

Len smiled, and opened his mouth, singing out his vow. "kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago, kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru..."

Rin smiled, Listening to her brothers voice. "Yes... My Servant... My Servant Of Evil."

* * *

"Ne, Rin-Sama."

"Yes, Len?"

"That woman who came a few days ago, Meiko..."

"Yes, what of her?"

"Her father was killed for not being able to pay his taxes on his land."

"How does this concern me at all, Len. Honestly you're boring me to sleep" Rin yawned and continued looking very bored as she sat on her throne.

"She will be sure to attempt revenge..."

"I'm not worried."

"Why?"

"Because I have you, Len. My lovely servant who will do anything for me, Anything I command. Correct?"

"Yes, Rin-Sama."

"Good. And Remember. If needed, You will..."

Len bowed. "I will become a evil too.."

* * *

**:O Len don't make such serious vows!**

**Len: -_- You're JUST now saying that?**

**Me: SHUT UP! *curls up with Haku in corner***

**Neru: Grreeaaattttt**

**Miku: AAAH! Misu-Chan! Haku-Chan! Don't be sad!**

**Rin: *whispers something in Mikus ear***

**Miku: *goes into Emo Corner with Haku and Misui***

**Luka: -_- On behalf of Misui, Please Review! And... RIN!**

**Rin: And On behalf of myself- BYYYEE! *dissapears in a pilalr of dust***

**Luka: Thats What I Thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**:O Another chapter! Uh huh uh huh. Hopey you guys likey. Seriously Neru, Your turn.**

**Neru: -_- Misui-Attempt does own Vocaloid.**

**Me: THANKYOU!**

**Neru: -_-**

* * *

"Now, Bow before me!" Shouted Rin to the red woman.

Meiko looked at Rin, disgusted, but fell to her knees. **"For-give me.. Queen.. Rin.."**

The woman of red poured gallons of venom into every syllable, Speaking through clenched teeth.

Rin smiled, Happy with the peasents reply. "You are full of venom." Rin covered her mouth with her yellow fan. "That's good. But you will never be able to get revenge on me; You unmannerly, Disgusting dog!" Rin kicked Meiko, sending Meiko backward and stumbling.

The red woman looked up, Her face red with anger and her lip and nose bleeding. "You're a witch! A daughter of evil!"

Rin smiled evily. "Daughter Of Evil? I like that title. But what does that make you? A Daughter of What? Vengeance? Hmph. You're pitiful. And you disgust me every time I look at you; How did Len put up with you for so many years, You disgusting woman."

Len stared down as this went on. Truthfully, he hated seeing Meiko abused like this... He hated seeing his sister being the one doing this... He... Hated all of this. But he had vowed never to rise against Rin... His Princess... His Queen.

Rin continued kicking Meiko. "You! Filthy! Person! I can barely stand looking you! You dirty the air around you! You're suffocating! Disgusting! Filthy! You harlot! You're a drunk!"

Meiko took every blow with a loud cry, But stood up every time. "How I am filthy?! You are a disgusting princess bringing her kingdom to poverty and death!"

"They are my subjects! They will do anything I commad of them! That is why your father was killed by my hand, Because her did not obey my orders."

"My father was unable to! He came to this country to-" Meiko was kicked in the gut and she collapsed, Coughing.  
"To... To raise... a family..."

Rin kicked Meiko again. "Silence!"

"No! I will not be silent as you sit here turning this land, My home to poverty!"

"You disgust me." Rin kicked Meiko directly in the face and them stomped on her stomach. "Len, Get her out of my sight. I don't ever wish to her face again!" Rin turned with a twirl of her yellow and black dress.

Len nodded. "Yes Rin-Sama." Len walked down the steps to the woman in red. "Meiko, Give me your hand."

Meiko Looked up at Len slowly, Blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, Before reaching a hand out to Len. "Len.. I don't blame you. I never will..."

"Len! Get her out of here! Now!"

Len nodded. and reached down to pick Meiko up. She was heavy, But Len was determined.

The fourteen year old boy struggled as her walked out of the palace with the bloodstained woman of red. "Meiko. You shouldn't enrage Rin..."

"Oh shh.." Meiko coughed and blood splattered over her dress and Len's chest.

Len sat her down at a fountain and sighed. "Meiko..."

The red woman stared at the yellow boy and smiled. "Len. Take your sword out."

"What?"

"Take your sword out, and Cut my hair away."

"M-Meiko..."

Meiko layed her hands on Lens cheeks, and leaned closer.

Len froze, Staring at those red eyes... Those blood red eyes.

Len suddenly realized Meiko's lips were upon his, No.. They locked deeply with his.

_Meiko... why is she... kissing me!? Shes so much older!_

Len found himself closing his eyes.

_N-No! Don't like it! Dont... _

Len gave up, and allowed the red woman to continue the kiss, Though Len continued to wonder why she was kissing him with such... Passion.

Len suddenly realized, Just how much he enjoyed it. He had always found Meiko amazingly beautiful, and he always adored her happy spirit... But... Really? Could she have been his first love?

Meiko pulled away from the young boy, Smiling. "Len.. Give me your sword."

Len nodded and handed his thin blade to Meiko.

The red woman pulled all of her long brown hair to side, and pressed the blade to it.

The hair parted, and Meiko was left with ragged brown locks surrounding her face.

"M-Meiko..."

"Yes?"

"W-Why... Why did you kiss me?"

Meiko laughed gently. "Selfish aren't I? It was to get you to give me the sword. I suppose Rin was right, I am a harlot. Now, Go."

Meiko shoved the sword into its sheath.

Len stared at her, before nodding and running away.

_That was cruel... Cruel..._

Meiko stared at the yellow boy run... And smiled. "I'm sorry Len." Her smiled faded, and all that was left on her face was a bloody, hardened expression; Filled with rage and more hate than any other human could have. "But I am a Daughter Of Vengeance."

* * *

**Oh MAN! MEIKO! DO NOT DO ANYTHING TOO DRASTIC!**

**Meiko: -_- You're the writer.**

**Me: Yes.. And?**

**Meiko: *facepalm***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:O New update! Yup, I've updated 3 of my stories and still working on it. Hey! Honne Dell!**

**Honne: -_- What?**

**Me: Disclaimer, DISCLAIMER NOW MALL COP!**

**Honne: I AM NOT A MALL COP! I'M A SECURITY GUARD!**

**Me: DISCLAIMER OR I'LL TELL NEE-SAN!**

**Honne: O_O Don't tell Haku-Nee... She'll murder me...It's not good when shes drunk.**

**Me: Disclaimer then.**

**Honne: Grrrrrrr. Misui-Attempt does not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Kaito glared down at the table as the red woman sat across from him, Her arms and legs crossed. "Why are you here, Prince of Blue?" Said the woman clad in red armor.

The girl beside Kaito spoke up. "To Kill the Yellow Queen."

Kaito looked at Haku, Miku had been her first friend... When Haku had recieved the news... It was terrifying seeing the white girl so enraged.

"Oh? Sucha meek, pure girl wanting such a murder? That's so shocking."

"Shut up!" Haku stood and her red eyes were burning, screaming, _dying._

Kaito stared at Haku, He had never seen more rage...

Haku was ready to strike Meiko. "The demon ordered my only friend, The only person I ever loved and who loved me back! I won't allow that witch to live on! "

Meiko stared at Haku, shocked by the out burst, and smirked. "Understood." Meiko stood. "I am sure that there are plenty of others who wish for Rin's death." Meiko turned away and smirked. "You can gather some soldiers right?"

Haku scowled. "Fine..."

"Good Girl." Meiko laughed. "The Yellow country will fall."

"Rin!" Len ran through the halls, searching for Rin.

"Len? What is it?" Rin was standing in the ball room.

"The Villagers... Their... Coming to kill you.."

"W-What!?"

Len grabbed Rin's shoulders. "Rin, Listen to me, We're twins correct? I will lend you my clothes."

"Len!? What are you planning!?"

"Rin! Do it!" Len began stripping off his clothes.. Meiko had managed to gather enough people to break into the castle in just a few days?

Rin was also undressing, tears flowing down her cheeks... Did she know what Len was planning?

Len grabbed Rin's dress and began putting it on, As Rin did the same to Len's clothes.

Lem smiled, and untied his hair, Using the ribbon to tie up his twin sisters... They were eachother now.

"I love you. Len kissed his sister's head, As she sobbed against him.

"Len... I-I..."

"Shh..." Len could hear foootsteps pounding through the halls, It was all happening so fast.

"Sayonara, Rin." Len stood and stepped towards the door as it opened.

Meiko pointed her sword at Rin. "Rin Kagamine, You are to be put to death for your crimes against the yellow kingdom."

Len smiled just as his sister would. "You disgusting unmannerly dogs!"

Len was forced down onto his knees and his head rammed into wood.

He heared screams... Insults...

Len closed his eyes. _I just want to see Rin's smile.._

"L-Rin!"

Len looked up and saw his Rin... Dressed identical too him and wrapped in a brown cloak, She ran towards him, And when she got there, She closed her eyes, then smiled.

Len stared at her, And returned the smile.

Then the clock rang... and Meiko's voice raised. "Princess Rin, What is the last thing you have to say?"

Len smiled, and took upon his sister's line. "Oh look, It's tea time."

Everything went black.

Len was...Floating it seemed, He was no where.. But.. Everywhere.. He didn't understand..

Scenes of him and Rin playing ran through his head...

Then.. A scene that he couldn't stand.

Rin was dressed as him, Just as she was when Len died... She was holding a bottle, inside the bottle a small roll of paper sat.

Len wanted to smile but wasn't sure how... That is... He wanted to smile, until Rin looked up, and screamed.

* * *

**:( Yep... It's over... I'm sorry... But I still have Regret Message, Re_Birthday, Daughter Of White, Daughter of Green, Daughter of Vengeance, Daughter Of Evil, and Prince Of Blue! **

**Xanlise, I really hope you enjoyed this! I LOVE YOU! (No We are not DATING. IT'S SISTERLY/BEST FRIEND LOVE! WE'RE STRAIGHT. SHE HATES YAOI AND YURI!)**


	7. Author's Note

_**Hey guys, Just wanted to put in a really late authors note...**_

_**I just wanted to say I really loved the support I got for this story.**_

_**And Because I LOVVVEEE all of you... Here is something that didn't end up in the story:**_

* * *

Len Stared at the woman in red as she led him down the hallway... He had to say something.. But.. Say it as Rin...

"Harlot."

"Excuse me?"

"Kissing my little brother... tearing his heart apart. Do you care for him at all?"

Meiko snarled. "Len is like a brother to me. I didn't want to use him, Unlike you."

"Yet you did... Are you sorry at all?"

"...No... I did what I had to... I will not regret it."

Len tensed, and threw his shackled wrists around, cacthing Meiko off gaurd and hitting her in the cheek with the hard metal.

"How dare you!"

Meiko snarled, And punched Len. "Shut up!" She kicked Len, and he lost conciousness.

* * *

_**:( Sad. **_


End file.
